


There Goes My Life

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life changes when he finds out Castiel is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas/omegas age very slowly in this verse so their aging slows in their twenties and they can live for hundreds of years.

Dean stared up his ceiling replaying the last hour in his head.

He had been hanging out with Benny and Jo after school at the Roadhouse when Castiel had walked up to him. They had gone out a few times so he didn’t find it all that odd. Cas had asked him drive him home and Dean had agreed.

When he pulled up in front of the omega’s house, though, he had made no move to get out of the car.

“You okay, Cas?” The alpha had asked.

“No. I…” He had taken a breath and looked at his hands. “I’m pregnant, Dean.”

Dean froze.

“Is it mine?” Cas nodded. “Are you sure?”

“You’re the only one I’ve ever… I thought I should tell you first so I knew what to do.”

“I… I need to think. I’ll call you or something.” Dean had sighed. Cas nodded again and got out of the car.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” He’d said quietly before walking inside.

Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his bedroom door. It pushed open to reveal his mother.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” She asked, eyes full of concern.

“Cas is pregnant.” He responded, not beating around the bush. Mary was too smart for that. She sat down next to him.

“And?”

“I don’t know.” Dean had never had dreams of going to college. He’d planned to go to the coast and party for a while, maybe find a job as a mechanic or something. “I’m still a kid, Mom. What am I supposed to do?”

“When I found out I was pregnant with you,” Mary started, stroking his hair, “your father and I weren’t even together. We’d broken up and started our own lives. I was in college and I didn’t know what to do with a baby.”

“What did you do?” He mumbled against her leg, where his head was resting now. “I mean, obviously I’m here, so…”

“I called John. We met up and talked. We agreed to keep you and figure things out as we went. We fell in love again before you born and got married.” She pulled him up to look at him.

“Call him. Ask him what he wants. He’s scared, Dean. He’s scared out of his mind. I know because I was. And from what he’s told me, his family won’t support him at all.” Dean nodded. Cas had told him that his dad wanted to use him, the only omega in the Novak line, as a bargaining chip in business mergers. Sell him to the highest bidder and never see him again.

“But I’m scared, too.” He whispered. He felt tears burning his eyes and Mary pulled him in.

“I know, baby,” He cried into his mother’s shoulder as he watched his dreams fade one by one.

That’s it, he thought. There goes my life.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_____________________----------  
The next day he met Cas at a coffee shop in town. Cas shook his head at the cup Dean held out.

“I don’t think I’m supposed have caffeine.” He said, quietly. Dean nodded.

“Why did you call me, Dean?” Dean sighed.

“What do you want to do, Cas?”

“I want my baby. I know it doesn’t make sense to you, but I can feel it.” Cas answered, looking down. Dean reached over and pulled his chin up.

“Then we’ll keep it,” He said. Cas looked surprised.

“You don’t have to… If you don’t want us-”

“I helped get us here, Cas. I should have been more careful, too. We’re in this together. We don’t have to get married or anything. But I want to be in my child’s life.” Cas smiled a little. 

“Okay. I have a doctor’s appointment coming up. Would you like to take me?” Dean smiled.

“Absolutely.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the months passed, Dean and Cas grew close again. 

Cas’s parents threw him out when they found out that he was no longer useful and Mary and John had taken him in.

“I would have taken you anyway,” John had said, making up a guest room for him. “Selling omega’s for business deals. What is this, the 1800s? I should go down there and rip him a new one right now.”

Mary had made him tea and sat with him until Dean got home from his job at the garage (it wasn’t much, but it was a start.) He’d pulled Cas against his chest when he told him what happened, feeling possessive and protective.

Sammy would ask him tons of questions about omegas. The young Winchester wouldn’t be of age for another year and wanted to know everything he could about the different types of social standings.

“With your curiosity and organization, you’ll probably be a beta, Sam.” Cas said. “My brother Gabriel was like you.” Sam had immediately asked for his email and went to message the beta.

Jo, Benny, and the rest of Dean’s friends were really supportive, too.

Jo and Charlie would take Cas shopping for new clothes or toys or whatever, while Dean, Benny, and John starting putting some furniture together in Cas’s room.

“I’m proud of you, brother,” Benny said one day.

“Why?”

“If someone had told me I knocked them up, I probably would’ve tucked tail and ran.”

“Nah. I mean, I thought so, too.” Dean shrugged. “But things change once it really happens.”

“Do you love him?” Dean shrugged again.

“I don’t know. I care about him a lot. I want to protect him and my baby. I want him near me most of the time. So, maybe.” Benny nodded.

They heard the door open downstairs and Cas’s voice float up the stairs. Dean disappeared out the door before Benny said anything.

The other alpha shook his head with a smile and followed his friend to the living room where Cas was already showing Dean some toy that Jo made him buy.

Dean’s attention was so enraptured that he didn’t hear Jo mutter, “He’s got it so bad.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Shouldn’t we pick a name?” Dean asked one night as he and Cas were working on the nursery area in Cas’s bedroom.

“I suppose,” Cas murmured. “What do you like?”

“I don’t know. Don’t you want to choose? You’re doing all the work.” Cas shrugged.

“I never actually planned to have children, you know. I figured I’d be given away to a man that would be too old to bother. I’ve never considered it.” Dean wrapped an arm around him. 

“You’ve gotta have something you like.”

“Well… I like Emmalyn.”

“That sounds nice.” Dean murmured. “What about a boy?”

“You choose,” Cas said, leaning into him.

“How about Benjamin? Or John? Or Robert? Sam?” Cas smiled, sadly.

“I am very happy that you have a family you love so much. That loves you. And that you’ve allowed me to join that family.”

“Of course, Cas,” Dean said, kissing his cheek.

They put a few more toys together before Dean watched Cas curl into a ball under the blankets on his bed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One night, when Cas was about eight months along, a big storm rolled in. The thunder shook the house, the rain pounded from every direction, and lightning flashed brightly. Dean was sleeping through it until someone shook him.

“Cas? What are you doing’ up, Angel?” Neither knew where the nickname came from, but Dean had used it one day and it stuck.

“I’m afraid of storms, Dean. Can I- Would it be okay if…” Dean slid over and held up the blanket. The small omega slipped in and nestled against him. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, feeling Cas’s belly against his. He placed his hand against the swell. “How’s he?” They hadn’t wanted to say ‘it’ anymore now that baby had started kicking, but also wanted the gender to be a surprise. He just came more naturally.

“Fine, I suppose. He enjoys kicking me at inappropriate times.” Dean smiled. 

“That’s my boy,” Cas slapped his shoulder and Dean pulled him closer. They laid there in a comfortable silence looking into each others eyes, listening to the storm.

“I love you,” Cas whispered against neck.

“I love you, too.” Dean responded, knowing he’d never said a truer statement.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cas went into labour on a bright Sunday afternoon. 

The Winchester’s had just had a nice lunch and Cas was helping Mary cleanup while Dean and John watched football in the living room.

Both men jumped up when they heard glass break. Dean ran to the kitchen and found Cas clutching at his stomach.

“It’s time,” Cas said. John and Mary rushed them outside, making sure Dean had the hospital bag and insurance stuff, promising to be right behind them.

Fifteen hours later Cas was in the delivery room, yelling obscenities at Dean while the doctor tried to tell him what to do.

“Almost there, Cas. Just breathe.” Dean kept saying.

“I hope you dick falls off for this, you assbutt,” Cas responded. Dean might have laughed if Cas hadn’t squeezed his hand so hard that he felt like his fingers might snap.

“It’s a girl!” The doctor finally exclaimed. Dean looked at the tiny creature in his arms, mesmerized by her. The doctor handed her off to a nurse to be cleaned up and put in a blanket.

“Dean,” Cas panted. Dean pressed his lips against Cas’s forehead.

“She’s perfect. She’s so beautiful, Cas.” He murmured against his hair. “You did so good, baby.”

“Mr. Winchester, would you come with me please?” A nurse asked. Cas whimpered.

“I’ll be right back, Angel. Don’t you worry.” Cas nodded and Dean followed the nurse out.

“The doctor’s just gonna stitch him up and make sure your mate’s okay.” Dean didn’t correct her. He was going to mate Cas the next possible chance he had.

“Would you like to fill out the birth certificate?” Dean nodded. He went through the paperwork, signing his daughter’s name Emmalyn Mary Winchester.

He thought nothing could beat the feeling of writing her name, of seeing how beautiful she was, until he walked into the recovery room where Cas was and saw him holding her.

“She’s so perfect,” Cas whispered. “She looks just like you.” Dean walked over and sat next them. 

Emma opened her eyes and cooed at them.

“She has your eyes,” Dean smiled. Cas leaned into him and pressed her into his arms.

Nothing beat the feeling of holding her. Nothing ever would.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
“Emma, it’s time for bed!” Cas’s voice rang out from upstairs.

The little girl looked at Dean, expecting her daddy to tell her papa that she could stay awake a little longer.

“Sorry, baby. Papa’s in charge. Up you go.” Emma huffed but pressed a sloppy kiss to Dean’s face.

“I love you, daddy.” She said before toddling over to the stairs, teddy bear dragging along behind her.

Dean watched her crawl up the stairs with a smile on his face as he cleaned up the games they were playing.

He walked to the kitchen to grab some beers for him Cas, but stopped to look at the pictures of Emma that covered the refrigerator doors. She had Cas’s deep blue eyes and Mary’s long blond hair with Dean’s freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks.

Dean smiled and opened the fridge door to get the beers before returning to the couch. A few minutes later, Cas flopped down next to him.

“Remind me again why we had a child?” The omega asked, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes

“Unprotected sex in my back seat,” Dean replied, smiling.

“Oh, right.” Cas said, nuzzling underneath his arm. Dean handed him the beer and he tipped it up. “She wanted to go to daycare without pants on, Dean. Pants of all things.”

“It’s normal. Mom says I didn’t want to wear clothes when I was a toddler.”

“You’re still a toddler then.” Dean lightly tugged his hair and Cas sighed.

“Do you mind if I skip out on Dr. Sexy for a bubble bath? I need to relax if I’m going to be entertaining Emma’s group at the library tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, baby. Want me to light you some candles?” Cas slapped Dean’s arm.

“You’re not funny.”

“You love me.”

“That I do.” Cas agreed, sitting up to kiss him lightly before heading up to their bedroom.

A few hours later, Dean turned off the TV and went up stairs.

He stopped outside of Emma’s bedroom door, watching her sleep for a second before stepping in to kiss her hair and fix her blankets then went to his and Cas’s bedroom.

Cas was already asleep when Dean slid into the bed, but he curled up against Dean’s instinctively.

Dean buried his nose in Cas’s hair and went to sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean slammed the hood down on Emma’s jeep and wiped and wiped his hands.

“I could’ve done it, Dad,” Emma complained, brushing her hair from her face as she put her last bag in the back.

“I didn’t want you break down halfway there, though.” Emma punched his arm and went to check her room again. Dean rubbed his shoulder, glad he’d at least taught his daughter how to throw a good punch.

When she was safely inside Dean pulled out the extra bag he and Cas had packed the night before. It had Emma’s favorite teddy bear that she had declared ‘stupid’ and ‘babyish,’ copies of Dean and Cas’s favorite books (The Hobbit and Cat’s Cradle), one of Dean’s old shirts that Emma loved to curl up in when she was sad, some extra cash, and a new credit card that Dean had signed up for in her name. 

He packed it in with the other bags and closed the hatch as Emma and Cas came out.

“That’s it,” Emma said, looking at them. “Daddy, don’t cry.”

“I’m not,” Cas said, wiping his face. Emma wrapped her arms around him.

“I love you,” Cas said, holding her tightly. “Be safe.”

“I love you, too.” Emma’s voice cracked, but no tears fell.

“I’d better not see you on some YouTube video,” Dean said, hugging her tight when Cas stepped back.

“Of course not, Dad,” Emma promised. “You know I’m going Girls Gone Wild.” Dean laughed and kissed her hair.

“I love you, Em.”

“I love you, too, Dad.” Emma kissed his cheek, then Cas’s before getting in her car.

“I put an extra hundred in the dash, just in case.” Dean said, leaning through. “And, uh, we made you this. For the road.” He handed her a CD with their favorite Zeppelin and AC/DC and whatever pop crap her and Cas liked on it.

“Thanks. I love you guys,” She said again as Dean stepped back. She gave them a wave and smile and drove off towards California.

Dean didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Cas’s fingers on his cheek.

“She’s my life, Cas,” He whispered, hugging his husband close.

“Our life,” Cas whispered back.

A few weeks later, when Emma was settled into her dorm, Dean and Castiel’s computer pinged with a video call from her. She was wearing his shirt, holding her bear.

“Hey, baby girl,” Dean said as the chat started. “How’s it goin’?”

“Okay,” She said. “I just really miss you guys.”

“We miss you, too.” Cas said, gripping Dean’s hand to hold himself together.

“Thank you for the extra bag. It’s the best.”

“Bear’s not so stupid now, huh?” Emma stuck her tongue out at him and Dean laughed.

“I promise to only use the card during emergencies,” Emma said.

They caught up for a few minutes before Emma looked over the camera. 

“My roommate’s back, I gotta go. I love you guys. I’ll see you soon,”

“We love you, too.” Cas said before she disconnected. Dean put the laptop down and wrapped an arm around Cas.

“We did good.” He said.

“Yeah,” Cas agreed, settling against his chest. “We did.”

They laid in silence for a while before Cas spoke.

“Dean,”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s have another baby.” Dean sat up in surprise, then smiled at the eagerness in Cas’s face.

“Okay.”


End file.
